User blog:TKandMit/Katniss Everdeen vs Joan of Arc. ERB of Mitstory S3
In this Christmas special, I finally made a battle between two female rappers; the godsent Joan of Arc coming to battle Hunger Games ''protagonist Katniss Everdeen. Huge thanks to my pal Joe for writing Katniss' verses :3. With that, enjoy :D Cast Lia Marie Johnson as Katniss Everdeen Jessi Smiles as Joan of Arc Epic Lloyd as Haymitch Abernathy (cameo) Battle 'Eeeeepic rap battles of Mitstory!' 'Joan of Arc!!' 'Versus.....' 'KATNISS EVERDEEEEEN!' '"3...2...1..."' 'Begin!' You call yourself a saint but you're just another Cinna, This is the Hunger Games and I'm about to eat you for dinner. 'Cause I'm the winner and victor, your chances couldn't get any slimmer, My raps shimmer and glimmer whilst you're burning on that timber! Looks like the Reaping picked me a weakling tribute I'm defeating, Giving her a beating, leaving her bleeding, keeling and retreating! March your armies to Orleans, but your Civilization has fallen, This girl has found her higher calling, leave this rag of a rapper sodden! You're just a nonsense saviour, the odds are clearly in my favour, I'm the major Games player, surviving's my second nature! Dear Lord, please strike down this Godforsaken misfit, Rapping mistress, a blasphemous idiot from an abandoned district, Making me sick, why don’t you take a blade and drop the bow? Jump out of your tree, and go toe to toe with Joan? Or no, the truth lies where Rue dies and you rise; Selfish, much? Even let J-Laws nudes arrive! I fought until I died, you’re fighting’s so amateur, Have everything handed to you, you’re far from a scavenger. But between Peeta and Gale, who’s truly your "pal"? I’m legit, trick, you’re just a rip-off of Battle Royale! I'm tireless, you lack finesse, this won't go down to the Wiress, I'll cause explosions in the poll like on Cato's food supplies: violent. I dress with style, take that armour off and cool down for a while, Prim, make a snow coat because this girl's burns are anything but mild! You want advice? Stay alive! Now Joan can take a dive! Your puny Age is over, you'll die like you're from District Five! You're a martyr, I lived, you're a witch: that's why you died, Tied up on a pyre, wouldn't your God have helped you to survive? You're a Nut, time to Thresh it out, soon you'll Rue the day, You ever thought you could win a fray against the Mockingjay! I lead men into battle, you ran away from all the fights! Yes, I died, but I’m the bee’s knees like all those hives! I'm sorry you’re so useless, remember that time in that elevator? You gotta fight like you mean it, you should thank me later, Face it, you’re expired, I spit burns like you Catch Fire, You dress like you've misfired, I wear true fighting attire! Every conflict’s the same: you get away with scars and bruises, Died for what I believed in, The Arc is far from losing! From the sermons, you don’t unnerve this girl on God’s mission, it’s urgent, I’m determined to hurt this purse-wearing nurse, worse than Divergent! 'Who won?!' 'Who's next!?' 'You decide!' 'Epic rap battles of- *sword slashes, arrows shot* MITSTORY!!''' Who won? Katniss Everdeen Joan of Arc Category:Blog posts